Eric Solva
Eric is a former travelling mage and one of the founding members of Sakura Heart. He is a skilled Blacksmith and wields the Lost Magic known as Magnetic World and a rare form of Magic called Archon. Appearance Eric is a young man of average height with short, bronze hair and steel gray eyes. He wears dark red leather armour with plates on his shoulders, wrists and hips and carries a large, two handed sword he uses in close combat. As a side affect of his magic, his hair is actually composed of bronze wires. He has a small scar over one eyebrow and his back is covered in barely healed scars from his time as a slave. Despite his skills as a Blacksmith, Eric has a slim build. His Guild Mark is located on the left side of his neck. Personality Eric is usually a fairly laid back person and is always quick to laugh and joke. However, this personality is a cover for a ruthless and highly intelligent warrior. He avoids letting people get to close for fear of the heart ache he has experienced twice after loosing his family, friends and mentor at the hands of bandits. As a result of this past, he actively hunts down bandit and slaver gangs and utterly destroys them, leaving nothing but mangled corpses in his wake, earning him the nickname Predator. Despite this, he never allows an innocent to get caught in the crossfire and goes out of his way to protect them. Those who manage to work there way past the armour of iron that surrounds his heart gain a loyal and extremely protective friend who will do nearly anything for them. History Early Life Born into a family of Blacksmiths in a small village in the country, Eric started life as an ordinary child, learning his parents traders was the custom of his home. He quickly proved to be an extremely talented young man and took to the arts of blacksmithing like he was born to it. However, despite his skill and apparent bright future, Eric hungered for something more. He always loved it when the travelling traders arrived in the village twice a year with tales of distant lands and magic, something that wasn't often seen in his village. When Eric was seven, his mother, a frail woman who was often sickly, died in childbirth to his baby brother, William, leaving Eric and his father devastated. However, Eric had to get his indomitable will from somewhere and it didn't take long for his father to pull himself back together and throw himself into raising both him and his brother, all the while maintaining his Blacksmithing shop with the help of his sons. For a time, the little family was happy, until tragedy struck. The Attack On the day of Charles' fourth birthday, the village was attacked in the midst of the celebrations. A hoard of bandits, lead by a Slaver named Slagar, swept into the village and murdered every single adult while taking the children captive. During the commotion, Eric lost track of his brother and he disappeared. His father attempted to fight back and managed to take down a large number of bandits before they finally managed to subdue him. As 'punishment', Erics father was taken by the Bandits back to there hideout and stung up on a cliff for the vultures to feed on. Eric was forced to listen to his fathers screams for nearly a week before he finally died, during which time he was worked to the bone every day. Training During his time in the Slavers camp, Eric met an old man who called himself Charles who took him under his wing and taught him to survive, as well as his Magic Arts, the Lost Magic known as Magnetic World that had once allowed Charles to hold the title of S class Wizard in a long destroyed Guild. With his magic long since weakened by age, Charles hoped that Eric could master the power and use it to accomplish his dream of freedom. And master it he did. In just four short years, Eric was able to master the arts of Magnetism beyond Charles' wildest dreams. Unfortunately, the two were overheard by a fellow slave, who sold them out to Slagar in exchange for more food. The Slaver had Eric and Charles brought before him and sentenced both to death, starting with Charles. Eric was forced to watch as Slagar had his father figure beaten to death. Blinded by grief and fury, Eric lashed out, using his magic to reduce the entire compound to rubble, killing everyone inside, including the other slaves. The Aftermath After his rampage was over, Eric was found, injured, unconscious and suffering from Magical Exhaustion by a group of Gypsies lead by a blind old seeress known simply as The Tattered Seeress. After recovering from his injuries, Eric was accepted into the tribe and taken as the Seeress' apprentice her her own personal magic, Archon Magic, which he mastered to a degree, although no where near to the level of his Magnetic World. While among the Gypsies, he also learned Swordsmanship and Sword Magic from one of the Camp Guards, a woman by the name of Flora, as well as acrobatic skills that he put to good use during the performances the Gypsies put on in towns in exchange for supplies. Striking out alone Despite Erics new-found happiness with the Gypsies, it seemed that Fate just loved kicking him in the groin, as one day while Eric was out gathering food, the Troop came under attack from Bandits, resulting in almost everyone being killed and those that weren't died shortly after. The only one who wasn't killed was the Seeress, who appeared to Eric as he knelt amongst the body's of his friends and told him to get stronger, before vanishing into the mist. Alone once more, Eric took up his old mentors sword and struck out on his own, intent on finding the old Seeress once more. At some point on his journy, he met Konohana Sakya and Spyder, who convinced him to join them on there travals and later became a founding member of the Sakura Heart Guild. Synopsis Magic and Abilities Massive magical power Enhanced durability: Erics body is naturally tough and his bones have the same hardness as steel, making them nearly impossible to break. That said, it also makes him so heavy that he cant swim. Impressive Strength: Due to his status as a Blacksmith, Eric is very strong, reaching the peak of human physical ability and is able to augment it with his magic. He is able to wield his massive sword one handed with ease and perform impressive acrobatic feats, despite its weight. Incredible agility: Eric is a trained acrobat and, even though he hasn't had to use the skills in a while, hes still capable of pulling off some impressive feats, despite his heavy bones and sword. Magic Blacksmith: Eric can forge magical items from metal, so long as he has access to a forge and Lacrima Master Swordsman: Eric is a skilled swordsman, able to hold his own against many dedicated swordsmen without magic. However, he is also talented in Sword Magic and often uses it to gain the upper hand, when not attacking from a distance. Magnetic World(マグネチック よ''magunechikku yo'') This a lost magic that allows the wielder to manipulate metals. While it is most easily used with magnetic metals, this magic can be used to control any metal. It can also be used to generate magnetic fields to push and pull targets and to repel incoming projectiles. As a side affect of using this ability, compasses dont work around Eric and his hair has turned to metal. *'Steel Coffin'(鋼 棺 hagane kan) Eric uses his Iron Sand to trap his opponent in a coffin made of compressed metal. *'Iron Maiden'(アイアンメイデン aianmeiden) A follow up to Steel Coffin, Eric causes the Coffin to gain spikes and compress, killing the person inside. *'Metal Dragon Fang'(金竜牙 Kin Ryu Kiba) Creates a large, Easten style dragon construct and uses it to attack. *'Iron Rain'(鉄雨 Tetsu Ame) Eric fires a barrage of bullet sized, compressed metal balls at supersonic speeds. *'Lost Battle Field'(ロスト戦原 rosuto Ikusa hara) Eric uses his magic to pull the metallic elements in the earth around him together and fashions them into a huge number of different weapons that burst through the ground. The more metal there is in the area, the more can be created. Can be supplemented with his Iron Sand. *'Magnetic Field creation and manipulation.' Archon Magic(No translations found) Taught to Eric by a blind fortune teller, this once powerful form of magic was wielded in a far away land by the Archons to reshape their kingdom as they saw fit. Although far weaker than the original users, this power still grants Eric quite a few tricks. *'Blades'(元 Moto): This spell allows the user to summon a flurry of blades to target either one enemy or several around him. *'Ice Storm'(氷嵐 Hiarashi): Creates a cloud in the air above him that rains down large ice spikes. *'Fireball'(火の玉 Hinotama): Allows Eric to summon and control fire. *'Shock'(稲妻 Inazuma): Allows Eric to summon and control Lightning. *'Vortex'(渦中 Kachuu): Allows Eric to summon and control Wind *'Force Push'(力 Chikara): Generates a blast of force to push things away. *'Spell Weaving'(呪織り Ju ori): Eric can combine two of the above spells together to create a more powerful attack. Requip:(換装魔法 Kansō Mahō) Uses this magic to store his sand and blacksmithing tools. Sword Magic (剣の魔法 Ken no Mahō) Eric learned a few tricks from the guards of the Gypsy Troop he spent time with in his teenage years. Although preferring to fight from a distance with his Magnetic World, he still employs some sword techniques. *'Windcutter' (風刃 Kazaha)The Windcutter is a lightning-fast slashing attack that involves drawing, swinging, and resheathing the sword in the blink of an eye. This technique is extremely accurate and can be used to destroy certain targets and leave others untouched. It doesn't actually require any magic to use, relying more on the users physical strength, although magic can be added to give it a bit of extra impact. Equipment Iron Sand: Kept in his Requip space for use with his Magnetic World magic Blacksmithing supplies Lacrima for enchanting Claymore: Eric carries a sword he made himself for use in close combat, although he usually prefers to rely on his magic over his weapon. This weapon is very heavy to the point where an average man would struggle to lift it. Trivia *Erics name comes from Erik M. Lehnsherr from X Men and Solva from Needless, both of whom have magnetism based powers. *I have another, slightly different version on my FFN account page for a future story idea. *I cant find the translations for some of the spells, so help is welcome for them. *Black Will Magic is based of Will from Fable. For more information on the techniques, check the Spell Gauntlets from Fable 3 *Erics appearance is based on Raki from Claymore after the 7 year Timeskip, while his Windcutter is the signature technique of Flora and Clare. *The Seeress and Archon magic are both based on the Fable games. *Slagar is the name of a slaver fox from Brian Jacques Redwall series of books. Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Wandering Mage Category:Caster-Mage